The present invention relates generally to a musical instrument bow, and particularly to the frog unit thereof.
One of the most difficult problems in stringing or restringing a musical instrument bow, such as a violin or the like is the cutting of the hair to the proper length and in attaching the hair to the frog. In contemporary bows, the hair at the frog unit end of the rod is held, for example, within a cavity formed within the frog body such that the end of the hair is jammed or wedged into the cavity, after it is cut to length, by a block and/or glue, or by a comb or the like. As the frog end of the hair to be cut to length prior to the application of the wedge, this step of cutting is a delicate operation which if not accomplished properly can either prevent the appropriate tautness from being obtained, or which can make the attachment of the hair to the frog extremely difficult.
Further, contemporary stringing also requires that after the tip end of the hair is secured, the opposite end of the hair must be held manually or otherwise while it is wrapped and tied by fine thread or the like, then cut, and then dipped into a resin prior to being wedged into the frog.
It is to a marked improvement of these techniques and structures that this invention is directed; for the purpose of providing a more accurate stringing of the bow, and which one person can readily and expeditiously accomplish.